percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch5
Chapter 5: Outcasted No one had to tell me anything, by the look at there faces I knew that I have outstayed my welcome within a day. I took my stuff from Hermes' Cabin and moved on. I don't know why but I felt safer if I didn't leave the boundaries, so instead I camped out on Half Blood Hill, near a Pine Tree about 20 years old maximum. Alan had told me that it had once been a half bloods soul preserved within it after falling in combat. I wished it would be that simple for me. Be remembered forever, still alive as a plant. Around the tree was a dragon, I didn't take much notice to him. I just slumped my stuff on the edge of the hill, overlooking the camp as they would normally do if something big was on; some were panicing, some excited, and a small minority not intrested in the least. The only person who wanted to come near me was Noah. He seemed both excited and in panic (but mostly confused). He was the only one who dared to approach me, the others thought I was the Hulk: all big and green with a bad temper. He asked me the most bizarre question. "So . . . what was with the vodka? You know when you made your cocktail. It's just that a kid our age could never get their hands on thta stuff if we tried." I turned to the sky, thinking of why that was. Why had I asked for vodka? and said back "I don't know why, I think it's the fact that this country thinks that russians are all drunks and addicted to vodka, I don't know. I guess that I just fancied it I suppose, you know. Knowing my luck it's inheritiall" Noah gave asigh of relief. "That's good, I was beginning to think that you would be a drunken child like Mr D". We both laughed so hard that a few grape vines began growing round our leg, so we knew we had to stop. Mr D by the way is actually Dionynos, the Wine God. He had been sentenced to 50 years (originally 100) of hard labour . . . as the camp director. He's not really the caring type, he would love to see us all get incinerated in the lava beneath the climbing wall (long story). Noah was now pondering about what to ask me next. His face then turned to a excited face that was also trying to process the infomation he would recieve. "So, you knew who your dad was all along then. That must be awesome having powers over earth." For the first time in a while, I was pleased to talk about my past. But then I remembered the looks on the campers faces, how shocked they were when they knew that I wasn't like them. "Yeh it was, but I have no that I was that strong. It was like back in 2005, 6 years ago, I was in California for a bit, but then I ran into a gang. They pushed me about, telling me how worthless I was. Then I felt a buzz in my ears, tremours building up around me, then I cried out in rage and suddenly I blacked out. I woke up after a earthquake had hit the city, I saw near me was a crowd of reporters and realised that I got to high tail it out of there before I got caught." "Wow, so it was you not Hades, I knew something like that couldn't have been caused by Hades, he would have crumbled his kingdom pulling a stunt like that." I stared at him confused. "What?", "Nothing, nothing, I um . . . could I see your sword? pleeeaassssse?" I dug out my sword from the slopes. Its emerald green glow seemed brighter in the darkness, like when I was against that bronze snake. "Cooool, why is it grr . . ." Just then, we heard a call coming from the cabins "Lights Out!" they all began to say. Noah swiftly got up and began running down the hill. "Sorry mate, got to go. If I'm late for lights out agian, Travis will put me on cleaning duty again." he shuddered slightly and disappeared into the night. I was by myself again. I put my head down and fell asleep. I dreamt of myself back in that same field, but I was still myself, 15 not 8. I saw the same woman who had talked to me during lunch. but she spoke differently, she spoke in russian this time and said to me. "One day it will all make sense, your existance will mean something to the world. Trust me, Babooshka knows best." A rough translation, but 'babooshka' meant 'grandmother'. Was this woman my gran? Why had I forgotten her all this time? I needed to know more. I tried to listen on, but their was a massive uproar. I woke in a start as I saw the camp in flames: the campers were fleeing, trying to grab their weapons. I could see many of them trying to form defence move Sparta (they had names for all types of formations). I could see why they were defending. There at the bottom of the slopes was a giant lizard thing, it had claws sharper than any blade, a huge whip like tail follwed behind it. But the most distiquishing feature was its heads, yes heads. It hjad at least 10 of them, but the centre 2 were the worst, they had flamethrowers built into them, they ignited all in thier path. Even a few unlucky campers were left to be consumed in flames. I stared for a while, but realised what must be done. I dug for my sword, and picked up my sheild (which I had 'borowed' during Capture the Flag). I was about to run in for the attack, but Babooshka's voice said to me "this is not your fight Vnook (grandson), leave those impurities be destroyed" As much as I hate displeasing a family member, I told her "not today lady" and charged to where the fighting was at rapid speed, hurtling down the slopes like an insane rollercoaster. I was ready for my first chance of glory. Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends